The development of retrovirus and herpes B virus SPF macaques has become a primary goal in domestic captive breeding programs. These SPF colonies are important for the conduct of AIDS and AIDS-related research, and in protecting the health personnel who care for animals or handle animal tissue. The goal of this project is to develop methods to monitor parameters such as gene diversity, inbreeding, male reproductive success, and genetic subdivision in SPF breeding colonies more economically and reliably than is presently possible. Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) primers for highly polymorphic human microsatellite loci will be screened for genetic heterogeneity and Mendelian segregation in several SPF and other biomedically important primate species. Four sets of three of the most effective loci that are multiplexible in a single reaction, and that alone meet minimum standards of adequacy for genetic management, will be developed for use in genetic management. At least one allele for each polymorphism will be sequenced to confirm fragment sizes and redesign primers that mismatch the annealing sites on macaque DNA. The two most effective three-locus multiple sets will be used to estimate parameters useful for genetic management with specifically designed computer software. Gene diversity, inbreeding and genetic subdivision will be assessed in the earliest born of the second generation of offspring (i.e., those born during 1997-00) of the SPF founders, and a genetic management plan based on this, sustainable in the absence of NIH support, will be written for each participating SPF colony. The timing of this grant to continue six months beyond the end of NIH funding of the macaque SPF program will permit time to complete sufficient analysis of data for designing and implementing a self-sustainable genetic management program without loss of continuity.